


Shut Up. Just, Shut Up

by Heartsprout (graygryphon)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygryphon/pseuds/Heartsprout
Summary: Jeremy was taken and Michael would burn down all of Los Santos to get him back
-
Originally part of my daily prompt challenge





	

Michael grit his teeth hard, hot breath panting out in swirling clouds around him

 

Snow occasionally blew in through the smashed windows high in the warehouse, drifts of heavy flakes making Michael’s path through the old rusted machinery even more disorienting

 

“Jeremy!” he called out, voice clattering away through the weary metal

 

“You won’t find him” a staticy voice sneered over the old PA system

 

“Where the fuck is he!” Michael snarled back, pausing at a junction to catch his breath as he hugged his aching sides

 

“He’s dead; go home and pick a new hole to fuck”

 

“Shut up. Just, _shut up!”_ Michael bellowed, picking a direction and sprinting off down it, eyes raking everything around him for Jeremy

 

For his crew member

 

For his lil J

 

He shouted his name again, barely able to hear it himself over the howling wind and rattling iron roof

 

His skin was too cold and his blood was too hot, and he was terrified

 

He skidded around an old forklift and felt winded by the sight of Jeremy ahead of him in the centre of a cleared area, hands bound and hoisted above his head by a crane hook that kept his feet only just out of reach from the ground

 

“Jeremy!” Michael chocked out, eyes raking all around the room for any waiting traps or the controls to lower the hook’s chain

 

Jeremy looked almost frozen solid; his exposed shirtless skin pale and lips blue. His head hung with his chin resting on his collar, unmoving and unconscious

 

Unable to see any obvious traps or control panels he ran over to Jeremy, quickly finding his faint pulse before wrapping his arms around the man’s waist and lifting him so his wrist bindings unhooked from the crane and left him a dead weight in Michael’s hold as he lowered him down.

 

“He doesn’t look too good, does he…” the voice spoke again, a quiet tutting making the microphone spike

 

“J?” Michael whimpered desperately, shucking off his jacket despite how thin it was and wrapping it around the limp lad resting against his chest

 

He was too cold. Michael was so scared

 

“Michael boi!” came the voice of Gavin through his earpiece “we’re here! Have you found him?”

 

“Gav, fuck, he needs help bad” Michael’s voice cracked, exhaustion and stress breaking his normal emotion barrier

 

Footsteps clacked against the smooth concrete, Michael raising his head to glare at the man approaching

 

“The one bonus is that freezing to death is one of the easiest ways to go” the man said, microphone held by his mouth still carrying his words through the building. He raised his arm to point a gun at Michael as he stopped a few feet away “I can’t say the same about a bullet through your jaw”

 

“ _Think fast, shit dick_ ”

 

The man could barely look up at the voice above him fast enough to catch the sight of a furious looking mob boss dropping on him from a service walk way a few meters above

 

Michael felt a dark joy burst like a firework at the sound his neck made as the full weight of Geoff made the man's spine into an accordion

 

Time seemed to pass in frames of a slideshow, staggered moments of the others reaching them and swooping them away to a waiting vehicle

 

A chopped up car ride, Jack unable to get Michael to release his desperate clasp on Jeremy, instead getting Michael out of his shirt so his skin could help warm Jeremy's

 

He could only hold onto every third minute as their waited at the crew safe house, Caleb and his assistants working quick and skilled to help the lad in his medical room

 

He thinks he fell asleep at one point, he wasn’t sure. He didn’t remember someone giving him a blanket and a hot water bottle to hug, so he might not have been awake at some stage

 

When he could finally see his boy he was so exhausted that he had barely climbed onto the hospital bed beside Jeremy before he was asleep for sure this time

 

-

 

-

 

-

 

_“Michael, are you awake?_ ”

 

Michael sleepily opened his eyes to the raspy words, and then blew them open as he realised Jeremy was looking back at him, a weary smile on his lips

 

“Jeremy!” Michael gasped “you’re ok!”

 

“I’m alive” Jeremy grinned, voice hoarse but containing life in his words

 

“Fuck, I was so worried” Michael breathed, hugging Jeremy tighter while being as careful as he could. Jeremy’s eyes squinted a little as his shoulders were squeezed, but Michael readjusted to accommodate the bruised joints and muscle

 

“I’m ok, I’m not going anywhere” Jeremy said, eyes lingering as he blinked, showing his fatigue. A number of hours must have passed as the sun was now up and towards its peak outside the small window, but it was very understandable that Jeremy was drained still

 

“I’m never letting anything like that happen again” Michael said “no high risk jobs without more than satisfactory back up”

 

“Mmm only if they’re hot” Jeremy mumbled, falling asleep against Michael’s chest “I want my guards to be nice to look at…”

 

“Good thing I’ll be one of them then” Michael said softly, pressing a kiss to Jeremy’s hair


End file.
